Project Zealot
by bud-cosby
Summary: The days of war were still going on, but In times of almost certain failure, Project Zealot is still there to help. No matter how dangerous, or how lethal. And all from the eyes of a new recruit, Raptros. (Please review.)
1. Chapter 1

Raptros was sitting in a bar, bored out of his mind. His friends drove off to, wherever they were going. Some were going home with somebody, or got some bad bruises from a bar fight.

He just kept flicking his lighter on and off, quietly mumbling to himself. Suddenly a cyan colored servo snatched the lighter out of his servo.

He turned his head slowly to see cyan femme, with slightly bulky armor. Her winglets were down in a stressed manor, like a soldier normally is.

"You know that's a fire hazard…" She said.

"No, I didn't." Raptros said sarcastically.

She only grunted in response, tossing the lighter to him. "We are looking for recruits, and they said you would be a great asset to the project." She said annoyed.

Raptros looked at her with a shocked expression. "You mean Project Zealot? Why would you guys choose me for that?" He said.

"The director said so, I'm just following orders." She grumbled. She wasn't really happy with the idea of another 'new guy'. The last thing they needed was another incident like what happened to LeftTurn.

Wait, what actually happened to LeftTurn?

"I guess you're the commander? I can tell by the way your acting." He chuckled.

She was starting to get irritated. "Look, just come with me, and we will get you suited up." She said.

He paused. "I don't even know you and you expect me to follow you… Pit, I don't even know your name." He said.

She growled. "It's a designation, not a name."

"Oh sorry, _designation._" He said correcting himself.

"It's Celsius, and from what we heard, yours is Raptros." She said as she started walking to the door.

Raptros got up and followed her, not knowing what was going on. The only thing that he knew is that he was following a femme that was bit of a glitch.

As they walked out the door he took in the scenery of his planet. With the news that the cereb were coming to their planet, things seemed a bit gloomy. Well, as gloomy as a golden planet can be.

As they walked through the city, something seemed different. The one thing he noticed was that the streets weren't as busy, and the air smelled scorched. Kinda like a blaster after it was fired.

He noticed a laser on the wall, causing him to stop. It was moving. That could mean it was a sniper, or a super-heated laser, or-

"Get down!" She yelled tackling him as a sniper shot went off, hitting the wall.

He looked up at her and frowned. "Thanks…" He said.

She got up and aimed her pistol at the building the sniper was in and shot, causing the run down building to crumble under its own weight.

Raptros was shocked. "How did you…?"

"Shooting a certain point of the building can cause it to not be able to sustain itself. Simple enough." She said examining her gun.

Raptros looked away, trying to figure out what exactly was happening.

Celsius got an amused expression and opened up a comm. .:Requesting pickup at these coordinates. I found him:.

.:Alright, be right there in two five clicks, sync?:. A mech said.

.:You know you don't have to say sync when I'm asking for a transport Freefall.:. she chuckled.

.:Heh, alright.:. Freefall chuckled.

She turned to Raptros to find him looking at her with a serious expression. "What is going on?"

She grunted. "You ask too many questions."

"Well what the frag do you expect!?" He shouted as a large transport ship flew overhead, landing down the street.

She just grunted and started running at an incredibly fast pace to the transport, turning into a blur as she did.

Raptros' jaw dropped, but he ran to the transport and got in, waiting to see exactly who she called in.

A voice came from the speakers. "Auto pilot, engaged."

A tan mech walked out of the cockpit, with a bulkier version of her armor.

"I guess you're the new guy?" He asked in a nonthreatening tone, unlike the grumbles and growls he got from Celsius.

"Yeah." Raptros said.

"Well, I'm Freefall. The resident lock pick around here." He said as the ship lurched, signaling take off.

"Nice to meet you, now where exactly are we headed?" He asked, still having that question burning in his processor.

"Our ship, its in orbit around the planet. It's more of a floating base to me." He said, earning a scoff from Celsius.

"Thanks." He said.

"No problem, and welcome to the team." He said.

Raptros smiled at that. _'At least somebody is friendly around here'_ He thought.

As the ride went on they sat in silence. The only sound was the rumbling of the engines and the sound of Celsius sharpening her knife.

As he was about to ask a question, the ship lurched. He almost fell out of his seat.

"What was that?" He asked.

"We landed, dumbaft." Celsius said.

Raptros rolled his optics at that as the back of the ship opened up to a hangar, with many ships and soldiers running to do their jobs.

A bunch of others in different colored armors were waiting for them. As he looked at the group he sighed.

The one with the purple piped up at this. "Something wrong champ?"

Raptros looked over to him. "Nah."

"Huh, that wasn't very convincing." He chuckled. "By the way, I'm BlastFire."

"Nice to meet you." He said.

"At least this guy isn't as bad as LeftTurn." The femme in a lighter shade of purple with green highlights said.

"Who is LeftTurn?" He asked.

BlastFire chuckled. "Shes my twin… Excuse her." He said earning a scoff from her.

"Who is this guy?" Said a black mech with yellow highlights said.

"You didn't pay attention in the meeting, did you?" Blastfire said.

"Uh… Yes I did." He lied.

"D, you are a bad liar." Celsius said.

"My name Detox!" He whined.

"This is gonna be a long day." Rptros sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, I never thought I'd say this, but I can't recharge."

Raptros was sitting on his berth in his quarters. On the top bunk was Meso, a tank of a mech who almost never talks. Well, he growls, but that's not the point.

Meso piped up at what Raptros said. "Me neither, why not a little training? You against me." He said in a voice that was so scratchy and deep, he had a hard time understanding him.

Raptros looked up at him with wide optics. "Uh, you sure?" He asked worried.

Meso let out a small amused grunt, then nodded.

Raptros sighed and nodded, knowing he would regret it later. He walked to the door, and opened it, only to stare into the face of BlastFires twin.

"What are you doing here?" He grumbled tiredly.

"Just counting how long it will be until you die." She said in a sarcastic tone.

Raptros rolled his optics and pushed past her. He heard an amused grunt from Meso as he followed.

"Hey rookie!" The femme called out from behind Meso. "How much you wanna bet you can't take us both?"

He was starting to get annoyed by her constant nagging. He balled up his servos. "Fine! Ten rounds, Hand to hand combat!" He said.

"Heh, this will be easy." She said as they walked through the halls, stopping at an elevator.

He turned to the panel on the wall, to find out it had switches!

"What kinda elevator has switches!?" he said flipping a switch. As the elevator went down to the training room, Meso walked over to him.

"You will get used to her." He said.

Raptros only grunted in response. _'how am I gonna get out of this alive…' _He thought.

He noticed how confident they were, almost as if they had they had their guard down. He looked away, hoping he could use this to his advantage.

As the elevator stopped, they nodded to each other. Meso and the twin, who he now calls 'Zee' went to the other side of the room.

He looked at the training room floor and sighed. The round room only added to his anxiety. He walked to his side of the room and got ready.

A computer generated voice came from the loud speakers. _"Round one."_

Meso charged at him like a rhino, getting closer and closer. Raptros narrowed his optics and sidestepped, grabbing onto his back, which caused him to get thrown up into the air when he swung around.

As he started to descend, he went into position as his knee went straight into Meso's back. Causing him to growl in pain.

He noticed Zee running at him, then jumping to punch him straight in the face. He only grabbed her servo and swung her around with all the strength he had, throwing her straight into Meso. They fell down in a heap after the impact.

Meso got up and pulled a chunk out of the training room floor, throwing it at Raptros.

Raptros only dodged it and charged at Meso, throwing a punch at his abdomen, then his face, then his abdomen again. Meso was surprised by the quick attacks, causing him to back up a few steps.

He tried to punch Raptros, who only slid under him, tripping him up. He grabbed his arms, pulling them behind him to pin him down.

"_Round one, complete."_ The computer generated voice said.

The next rounds were all the same, Raptros Immobilized one, pinned the other.

Soon they gave up, Meso congratulated him for his efforts. They started walking to the elevator, until they heard the sound of a blaster reloading.

"Scrap!" He yelled, turning around quickly and dodging a shot from Zee. He ran at her delivering a punch to her gut, sending her back a few feet.

"You son of a glitch!" She yelled, spraying homing rockets everywhere. Raptros looked up as they locked onto him. He needed a plan, fast.

He looked to Zee and ran at her, hoping his plan would work. He slid underneath her, causing the rockets to aim at her.

"Son of a gli-" She said as the rockets hit their mark, sending her flying backwards, not killing her, but hurting her very, very, bad.

Raptros backed away in fear that he killed her. Sirens went off as a medical team ran in, including the rest of the team

The director walked in, and he did not look happy.

"Well, scrap."


End file.
